rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh, There You Are, Sunny
Oh, There You Are, Sunny is the eleventh episode of the anime. Summary One morning, all Pet Fairies and sunny the yellow fairy are playing with their pets and twight faires, as well as giving food and drink and having some fun in the kitchen. Katie takes care of Shimmer, Bella takes Misty, Georgia takes Sparky, Lauren takes Sunny, Harriet does at Twinkle, Molly takes care of Flash, Penny takes care of Glitter, and sunny the yellow fairy takes care of the twight fairies. Sunny, Lauren, sunny the yellow fairy, and the twight fairies are away Soon, Lauren, Sunny, sunny the yellow fairy and the twight fairies are going to Fairyland Hall to watch a drama, but two hours later..... sunny the yellow fairy went away and the twight faires can't catch up with her! She went away.....nowhere. Lauren and sunny and the twight faires comes back Lauren sunny and the twight faires goes home with a sad feeling, and Georgia and Harriet asked, "Lauren! Where'ssunny the yellow fairy?" she`s here "I don't know. I let them go to Fairyland Hall with us, but sunny stayed in her seat while sunny went away and disappeared before I could bring her back!" Lauren and the twight fairies replies. Sunny the yellow fairy didn't come back Two days later, sunny the yellow fairy didn't come back and Lauren and the twight faires becomes even gloomy. ''Molly and Bella tell them that sunny the yellow fairy is diving in mud in spain . Come home, Sunny the yellow fairy After waiting for several days, Katie, Bella, Georgia, Lauren, Harriet, Molly, Penny, and the twight faires and their pets sing a song titled 'Come Home, Sunny the yellow fairy', outside with help of Destiny. and sunny the yellow fairy rides a bus the fairies must work as a team before the bus falls down a cliff into a bog. they save the driver by pushing her out of the driver`s seat but not sunny the yellow fairy. but due to her trouble driving the faires end up crashing into the bog at the base of the cliff. Sunny the yellow fairy finally comes back home After the pop song is finished and while the faires are washing mud off themselfs back inside , Sunny the yellow fairy appeared out of the water front of the twight faires, and the twight faires hugs her tightly as they cries tears of joy for missing her for several days. Characters mentioned *Lauren the Puppy Fairy *Sunny the golden spaniel puppy *Katie the Kitten Fairy *Bella the Bunny Fairy *Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy *Harriet the Hamster Fairy *Molly the Goldfish Fairy *Penny the Pony Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy *Phoebe the Fashion Fairy Come Home, Sunny Lyrics: 'and Penny' Sunny, you know you're a girl's best friend You're more than a passing trend You're like a treat from a candy store Oh Sunny, we love you more than dessert cakes We love you more than fruits and lakes We love you more than all things mentioned before 'Destiny a wire to a speaker '''and Bella Oh Sunny, you're so amazing You're cute and yellow The color of a mango (the inner part) All ' Yes, Sunny! So come home Sunny, come home Sunny, come home! 'Lauren ''Hey, Destiny, why don't you sing a part?'' Destiny Um...oh Sunny, I think it's kind of scary I can't find you anywhere-y, It fills with despair-y? Oh, Sunny! I know your spell. I know it very well. Hiatari no yoi kiiro and Molly Wait, hold on, didn't you skip a part in the spell? Destiny ''I forgot the first part, alright?'' 'Crowd '''Safuran hiatari no yoi kiiro! 'Lauren 'Kiiro! 'Everyone ' So come home Sunny, come home Sunny, come home! So come home Sunny, come home Sunny, come home! 'Bella, Phoebe, and Destiny 'Come home Sunny, come home! Transcript '''Penny: ' Is it exciting ''to pet our pets? '''Katie: '''Yes! '''Phoebe: '''Hi, Pet Keeper Fairies. How's it going? '''Bella: '''Hi, Phoebe. We're petting our pets. '''Phoebe: '''That's great! '''Lauren: 'interrupts Excuse me, I want to go to Fairyland Hall. Bye! 'Molly: 'echoes Bye! 'Sunny: ' (sighs) Nobody ever listens to me anymore. I think I'll go away fort a while. That way, my pals will learn a lesson and will start listening to me more. her wand Safuran hiatari no yoi kiiro! Take me to somewhere where I can think peacefully! in a cloud of yellow dust 'Lauren: 'at the theatre 'Lauren: '''It is exciting, isn't it, Sunny? surprised Sunny? Sunny, where are you? '''Lauren: 'Sunny to Fairyland Palace 'Lauren: 'and goes back home 'Georgia '''and '''Harriet: '''Lauren! Where's Sunny? '''Lauren: '''Hi, Georgia and Harriet, Sunny..um...er...went away. '''Penny: '''Let's go and find her! But...where should we start lookin' for clues? '''Lauren: '''Penny, there's no even ''a clue! ''Sunny disappeared in flurry of golden dust. '''Bella: '''How about just sing a song to make the yellow fairy come back? '''All fairies: '''Yes! That's a great idea! '''All fairies in Fairyville: '[http://rainbowmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Oh,_There_You_Are,_Sunny#Come_Home,_Sunny Come Home, Sunny) 'Sunny: ' You called? in front of Lauren I heard you chant my spell. 'Lauren: '''Sunny! I've missed you so much! Thanks, Bella, and everyone to make Sunny come back home. '''Lauren: '''Sunny! Why did you run away? '''Sunny: ' I realized that nobody listens to me anymore, so I decided to go somewhere where I could think over it. 'Lauren: ' We never listened to you? Gee, we're so sorry, Sunny. We didn't know that it hurt your feelings if we didn't listen to you. 'Sunny: ' (chuckles) No, girls. It didn't hurt my feelings when you didn't listen to me. I just had to find out why you never listened to me. 'Bella: ' We're sorry that we didn't listen to you, Sunny. 'Sunny: ' That's all right. But do you girls promise to always listen to me? 'Lauren: ' Yes, Sunny. We promise. We all do. Notes *The minor singers are all of the fairies in Fairyville, but they all sing even though only Cherry and Isabella are the ones among them which ''really ''know who is Sunny. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Songs Category:Fan Stories